


Ponytail

by searchingwardrobes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, emma's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: Just a tiny drabble in which Killian praises Emma's hair. Especially when in a ponytail.





	Ponytail

Killian has always been fascinated by Emma’s hair. How silky it is as it slips between his fingers, how golden when it catches light. Even when they first met, he longed to touch it and used any excuse to brush it off her shoulder, always pausing to twirl it just a tiny bit between his fingers. Once they become a couple, he just can’t stop the habit, whether its running his hand down the length of it or burying his fingers in the softness of it. 

But his favorite is when she wears it in a ponytail. 

Emma doesn’t understand this at all, claiming its a casual way to do her hair. (They even get into a silly argument about it. Killian reminding her she wore it in a ponytail on their first date, which apparently was a fancy high ponytail, whatever that means.) Well, fancy or casual, slicked back or messy, he doesn’t care. It does something to him every time.

Part of it is the way it exposes her neck. Long and elegant, with pure, smooth skin, just begging to be kissed. He loves the way she shudders when he comes up behind her, barely brushing his lips along the column of her neck and lingering on the pulse point right behind her ear. 

He loves the way her ponytail swings against her collarbone. Sometimes he’s mesmerized by the way the spun gold of her hair slips slowly from her shoulder. Like she’s teasing him. She catches him looking, and she never seems to realize what she’s doing to him. 

Sometimes the ponytail is low and rests across her shoulder, spilling down against her breast. And his hand seems to have a mind of its own in those moments, reaching out to brush it back. 

He can’t decide what he likes best when they’re making love: Emma keeping the ponytail or taking it down with a shake of her head. He likes tugging on it, fisting it in his hand as they both come, but he also loves watching it tumble around her as she straddles him, smiling down at him with an equal measure of tenderness and mischief. 

And it’s also the memories. She wore it up in a ponytail on their first date, for (both) proposals, and she was wearing it in a ponytail on that glorious day when Zeus reunited them. 

Emma said it once: there are many blondes in this world. But there is only one Emma Swan. 


End file.
